Data entry is the process of a user entering data into a computer system or data processing system. During data entry, a user may input data using a keyboard or similar input device into a data entry window displayed on a screen or other display device of a data processing system. Data entry is required in a variety of applications, for example to input data into fields on a website, to fill a database, or spreadsheet.
Data entry programs often require a user to enter data into a complete data entry window before the data entered by the user is saved. Therefore, should a system failure, network failure, or other interruption occur before the user has completed data entry, the data entered before the interrupting event is lost. In such an event, the user must re-enter the previously entered data, thus requiring an additional amount of the user's time.